


Dove dimorano gli dei

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 13, M/M, Writober 2019, it's just basically a one-shot of natsume being gay, natsushu, prompt: biblioteca
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Ma la biblioteca cela segreti, e sorprese, e Natsume scopre di non essere solo in quel luogo in cui nessuno osa metterci piede.È nei divanetti della sala lettura che si accorge della sua presenza.Seduto con le gambe accavallate, lo sguardo che pare penetrare le pagine del libro che tiene tra le mani quasi a volerne scrutare l’anima pezzo per pezzo, Shu Itsuki è nientemeno la persona che Natsume scorge dalla sua posizione di riparo, da dietro quello scaffale un po’ più moderno rispetto ai precedenti, di legno poco più chiaro che solo i frequentatori assidui della biblioteca avrebbero potuto notarlo.[...]





	Dove dimorano gli dei

**Author's Note:**

> Io che basically ammiro Shu attraverso il pg di Natsume, i miei scleri olio su tela  
I love them so much please accept those craps  
Enjoy!!!

**È** il luogo più silenzioso, la biblioteca, il luogo dove i suoi pensieri sono liberi di correre da una parte all’altra della sua mente senza scontrarsi con il chiacchiericcio confuso dell’Accademia.

Non odia gli spazi simili; semplicemente, a volte, Natsume ha bisogno di calma e concentrazione e la quiete che cerca la può solo ritrovare tra le librerie di mogano che raggiungono il soffitto, così alte che paiono voler toccare il cielo.

Non la frequenta nessuno, quella sala, perché nessuno forse sopporta l’odore dei libri antichi, di quella muffa depositata tra le pagine ingiallite di tomi che hanno più anni di lui, che contengono più saggezza di quanta in realtà potrà mai aspirare ad assimilare anche se dovesse passare tutta la sua vita sui libri.

Si muove senza pensarci, in mezzo a quelli scaffali, come una pantera che sa dove trovare il suo posto nella giungla intricata di liane e alberi all’apparenza tutti uguali, ma che un occhio esperto sa distinguere.

Natsume è un po’ così. Agile, silenzioso, vaga tra i libri con la consapevolezza di chi è proprio di quel luogo, di chi lo conosce come le proprie tasche e sa muoversi senza perdersi in quel groviglio di conoscenza.

Ma la biblioteca cela segreti, e sorprese, e Natsume scopre di non essere solo in quel luogo in cui nessuno osa metterci piede.

È nei divanetti della sala lettura che si accorge della sua presenza.

Seduto con le gambe accavallate, lo sguardo che pare penetrare le pagine del libro che tiene tra le mani quasi a volerne scrutare l’anima pezzo per pezzo, Shu Itsuki è nientemeno la persona che Natsume scorge dalla sua posizione di riparo, da dietro quello scaffale un po’ più moderno rispetto ai precedenti, di legno poco più chiaro che solo i frequentatori assidui della biblioteca avrebbero potuto notarlo.

Non si sposta, non compie alcun passo in avanti per raggiungerlo, osservandolo a distanza come uno scienziato fa con il fenomeno che vuole studiare.

Ha sentito parlare di lui in numerose occasioni ma Natsume sa che alle chiacchiere deve tener poco conto per cercare da sé la verità che gli interessa.

Shu Itsuki è un genio, Shu Itsuki è un pazzo, e Natsume è conscio che quelle non sono altro che due facce della stessa medaglia. È sottile, il confine tra la pazzia e il genio, è sottile il confine tra il giusto e lo sbagliato, tra il moralmente accettato e il non. È un confine sottile ma netto per i più, per coloro che hanno poco da offrire al mondo, e Natsume quasi prova pena proprio perché non riescono ad andare oltre a quegli schemi prefissati che precludono lo sguardo dall’arte.

Perché Shu Itsuki è anche questo. È arte, nella forma più concreta che possa assumere, arte in ogni sua essenza.

Natsume lo guarda rapito nel mentre che lui è intento a sfogliare le pagine di quel volume dalla copertina verde come l’arsenico di quei vestiti che richiamano l’epoca di quell’edizione del Ritratto di Dorian Gray in cui Shu è assorto.

Lo guarda rapito, senza compiere alcun movimento, trattenendo perfino il respiro quasi possa disturbarlo. Quasi ogni singola perturbazione di quello spazio immacolato possa infrangere la pace in cui è immerso.

È strano, poterlo ammirare così da vicino. Poter osservare la sua persona, il modo in cui il viso austero lascia intravedere degli sprazzi di emozioni nel mentre che la lettura prosegue, viso che ne contiene mille, al suo interno.

In quella mezz’ora in cui Natsume rimane in piedi, nascosto, a studiarlo, si rende conto che tante di quelle voci che passano in Accademia come per verità assolute altro non si rivelano se non come la paura della stirpe umana a toccare ciò che viene considerato divino.

Shu ha tante emozioni, nel suo arsenale, e sono così infinite che si susseguono sul suo viso senza sosta, rapide, quasi debbano per forza trovare lo sbocco per acquietarsi. Non è quel tipo di genio apatico che la gente descrive nei corridoi con voce di supponenza. Come poteva lui, così innamorato dell’arte, e degli uomini, essere insensibile a tutto? Natsume la scorge, quell’anima che lui possiede, la scorge e vorrebbe avvicinarvisi il più possibile.

È una realizzazione, quella, che lo tiene inchiodato al suo posto quasi l’abbiano congelato, che lo tiene fermo anche quando Shu lascia la biblioteca con un sorriso sul volto, il libro sempre tra le mani.

Vuole avvicinarsi a lui, vuole conoscerlo. Vuole conoscere quella persona così diversa dalla sua ma al contempo così simile, possedente la stessa anima. Vuole poterlo osservare più da vicino e studiare ogni sua caratteristica. Poter vedere il suo genio e la sua pazzia librarsi al cielo o condurlo verso il fondo più nero.

Natsume si rende conto, il cuore che incomincia a battere troppo veloce, che forse Shu Itsuki nasconde un’umanità a cui a lui è stato permesso di assistere.

* * *

Arriva presto, quella possibilità di entrare in contatto, quella possibilità di placare la sua sete, il suo corpo, dal voler condividere gli spazi con quella persona. Arriva presto, più presto di quanto avrebbe potuto pensare.

Sono le Five Oddballs, e lui è lì con loro. Elevato al grado di un dio, di quella stessa persona che ha osservato dalle ombre da cui lui ha potuto solo volgere lo sguardo al cielo. Sguardo che ora incontra il suo, occhi d’ametista contro occhi d’ambra e Natsume capisce, dal sorriso che si forma sul viso dell’altro, che sarebbe bastato poco, ad avvicinarsi ancora.

E ancora e ancora.


End file.
